Special Gift
by tiggerccino98
Summary: hadiah apa yang diberikan Daehyun untuk ulangtahu Jongup? Jongup. Fisik dan sifatnya berbanding terbalik. Di balik wajah manly dan tubuh proporsionalnya yang indah itu, ia tak ubahnya seorang bocah polos berusia 19 tahun yang suka menonton anime. Tapi siapa sangka... / B.A.P fanfic / JongxDae couple uke!Dae / crackpair / JongDae, BangChan, LoJae(?) / review juseyo :3


Jongup. Fisik dan sifatnya berbanding terbalik. Di balik wajah manly dan tubuh proporsionalnya yang indah itu, ia tak ubahnya seorang bocah polos berusia 19 tahun yang suka menonton anime. Tapi siapa sangka... / B.A.P fanfic / JongxDae couple uke!Dae / crackpair / JongDae, BangChan, LoJae(?)

* * *

**Jongup****'****s Special Gift**

A fanfiction made by banghimdaisuki

**Moon Angel x Daevil**

**B.A.P **** TS Entertainment**

* * *

Member B.A.P sekarang tengah berada di mobil mereka. Menuju dorm setelah merayakan comeback stage mereka yang berjalan lancar. Semua orang tertidur kecuali Manager Kang –yang menyetir, Bang leader, dan Daehyun. Namja berbibir tebal itu tengah memikirkan namja sipit yang tidur menyender di pundaknya itu.

'besok lusa anak ini ulang tahun, apa yang harus kuberikan untuknya?' batinnya. Daehyun ingin sekali membelikan Jongup hadiah yang mengesankan namja sipit itu, seperti figure action colossal titan. Namun, Daehyun kekurangan uang. Seminggu yang lalu ia baru saja memberikan arloji keren sebagai hadiah untuk sahabatnya, Youngjae.

Daehyun meraih tasnya dan mengambil dompet dari dalam. Di periksanya isi dompet hitam itu. Kosong. Tidak kosong sih, masih ada sekiranya 1000 won di dompetnya. Tapi Daehyun masih bingung, barang apa yang harus ia berikan untuk hadiah Jongup?

Bang Yongguk yang melihat salah satu member emasnya terlihat kebingungan pun bertanya, "ada apa, Daehyun-ah?"

Daehyun menoleh ke Hyung tertuanya, "aku bingung, Hyung."

"bingung karena apa? Tidak biasanya kau memikirkan sesuatu."

Daehyun mengambil I-Pod Jongup dan memasang earphone di telinga Jongup, lalu menyetel lagu R&B bawaan Chris Brown.

"ini tentang si Jongup," Daehyun menatap Leadernya, "aku bingung, hadiah apa yang harus kuberikan untuknya. Aku ingin memberikannya figure action untuk koleksinya, tapi uangku kurang."

"ah, lusa ulang tahunya kan?" Yongguk menerawang, "yang ke dua puluh(usia korea), itu berarti kau harus memberinya hadiah yang spesial."

"nah, itu dia, Hyung. Aku bingung harus memberinya hadiah spesial apa. Uangku kurang." Daehyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"hahaha," Yongguk mengacak surai dongsaengnya gemas, "biar kuberitahu."

Daehyun menata rambutnya yang berantakan akibat ulah Yongguk, "apa itu?"

"begini, hadiah spesial tidak harus selalu barang yang mahal. Hadiah spesial adalah hadiah yang diberikan si pemberi dengan ikhlas dan diterima oleh si penerima dengan suka cita dan membekas indah di hati. Membekas di hati maksudnya adalah hadiah yang tidak terlupakan seumur hidup si penerima dan membuahkan penilaian baik kepada si pemberi. Si penerima akan selalu mengingat si pemberi sebagai orang yang baik bahkan si penerima akan menyayangi si pemberi dengan setulus hati begitu pun sebaliknya. Jadi hadiah spesial tidak harus selalu barang, namun bisa juga perlakuan spesial yang membekas di hati. Benda mahal jika diberikan karena terpaksa dan tidak ikhlas juga sama saja bohong. Jadi intinya bukan harga yang menentukan tapi kesungguhan dan cinta dari si pemberi. Kau bisa memberinya nyanyian dari hatimu, atau barang buatan tangan,atau yang lainnya. Begitu, apa kau mengerti, Daehyun-ah?"

Yongguk menoleh kearah dongsaengnya. Sementara yang diajak bicara sudah terlelap dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"dongsaeng sialan!"

*siangnya

Daehyun masih mengingat-ingat perkataan Yongguk yang masih sempat ia dengar. Hadiah spesial? Bukan barang? Diberikan secara ikhlas? Diterima secara suka cita? Kira-kira yang seperti apa ya?

Memikirkannya membuat Daehyun tak bisa konsentrasi pada latihan dance yang sedang dijalaninya.

"Daehyun!" tegur koreografer.

"y-ya?"

"kenapa kau ini? Lapar? Konsentrasi lah!" setelah itu sang koreografer pergi meninggalkan ruangan dance.

"phew," Daehyun menghela nafas.

"Hyung, kau kenapa? Belakangan ini sering melamun." Tanya Zelo si maknae.

"ah? Tidak apa, aku hanya kurang sehat." Daehyun beralasan. Yongguk yang melihat itu pun mendekati Daehyun.

"masih memikirkan yang kemarin?" tanya Leader.

"iya, Hyung. Aku masih bingung." Daehyun berujar lirih.

"memikirkan apa? Bingung kenapa?" tanya Himchan yang tiba-tiba datang.

Daehyun dan Yongguk saling bertatapan sebentar, lalu secara bersamaan menatap Jongup yang sedang ber-dougie-ria(?).

"eh?" Himchan masih belum paham. Dengan cepat Daehyun membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Himchan.

"hehehe, ternyata itu? Ayo ikut aku." Secara paksa Himchan menarik Daehyun keluar dari ruangan.

060295

Setelah meminta izin dan meminjam mobil pada manager, Himchan membawa Daehyun menuju dorm. Daehyun yang tak mengerti hanya mengikuti kemana pun Hyungnya ini pergi.

Himchan membuka kunci pintu dorm dan membawa Daehyun masuk, ke kamarnya.

"mau apa sih, Hyung?" tanya Daehyun.

"duduklah dengan tenang disini, dan tunggu aku kembali." Himchan mendorong tubuh Daehyun duduk di kursi meja riasnya lalu pergi keluar kamar. Tak lama Himchan kembali dengan sebuah koper dan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang.

"apa itu, Hyung?"

"ini make-up!"

"mwo?"

"tenang saja, aku akan mendandanimu secantik mungkin. Kau bilang kau bingung kan ingin memberi hadiah apa? Lebih baik kau memberikan dirimu sebagai hadiah."

"MWO?!"

"biasa aja dong!" Himchan membuka kotak make-upnya.

"Hyung, kau gila?! Masa' aku yang jadi hadiah?!" Daehyun protes.

"kau bilang mau memberikan hadiah spesial kan?" Himchan mengeluarkan BB creamnya, "buatlah malam pergantian umurnya menjadi menyenangkan dan bergairah!"

"APA?! HYUNG! SADARLAH HYUNG! JONGUP ITU MASIH POLOS!" Daehyun mengguncang-guncang bahu Himchan frustasi, sementara yang diguncang-guncang(?) hanya tersenyum –menyeringai.

"kau belu tahu ya?" Himchan berkata, "sebenarnya ia tidak sepolos yang kau pikirkan, loh. Dia bahkan punya video bokep di laptopnya."bebernya.

"HAH?" ujar Daehyun takjub. Tidak menyangka bahwa Jongup yang sehari-hari bersikap innocent layaknya bayi baru lahir itu...

"dan asal kau tahu, ia sudah mimpi basah, dan mimpinya itu dia bersamamu, loh. Katanya–"

"stop, Hyung! Stop! Sudah cukup!" sela Daehyun dengan wajah memerah.

"hahaha, kurasa kalian sama-sama saling menyukai. Jadi, apa salahnya?" Himchan tersenyum bak malaikat(pencabut nyawa hohoho).

Daehyun mengangguk lembut, "tapi ini pertama kalinya."

Himchan menepuk pundak Daehyun, "tenang saja. Ini tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan. Pertamanya juga aku tidak mau, tapi setelah mencoba aku jadi ketagihan. Bahkan aku dan Yongguk telah melakukannya–"

"stop, Hyung! Stop! Berhenti bicara yang vulgar-vulgar dan cepat dandani aku!" ujar Daehyun dengan wajah memerah.

"siap bos! –eh nona deh."

060295

Jongup's Pov

Daehyun Hyung tidak kembali lagi sejak Himchan Hyung membawanya tadi siang. Kami berlatih hanya berempat. Tidak berempat sih, bagian Daehyun Hyung dan Himchan Hyung digantikan oleh dancer dari PLAY.

Belum ada kabar lagi dari Daehyun Hyung. Hanya saja tadi siang, Zelo dan Youngjae mendapat telpon dari Himchan Hyung. Dan entah kenapa setelah menerima telpon Zelo jadi senyum-senyum sendiri sedangkan Youngjae Hyung bertampang datar.

Masih tak ada kabar hingga saat ini, ini sudah hampir tengah malam, bahkan kami sudah ingin pulang ke dorm tapi mereka belum muncul juga.

"pulang duluan. Katanya, ada urusan." Jawab manager saat kutanya keberadaan Daehyun Hyung.

Akhirnya kami pulang tanpa Daehyun Hyung dan Himchan Hyung.

*di dorm*

(disini aye bikin sekamar berdua, BangChan, DaeJae, JongLo)

Semua member langsung masuk ke kamarnya masing-masing. Mungkin mereka semua kelelahan. Tapi entah kenapa Zelo malah melesat masuk ke kamar DaeJae Hyung. Aku coba tidak perduli, lalu perutku berbunyi. Aku beranjak ke dapur karena merasa lapar. Langsung kubuka lemari es.

Kosong.

Hanya ada selembar kertas di dalamnya.

Kuraih kertas itu dan membaca tulisannya.

'kau lapar? Segera ke kamar. Hidangan telah siap. From Daehyun'

Begitu lah yang tertera di kertas itu. Pikiran ku langsung berterbangan kemana-mana. Mendengar(?) kata 'hidangan' membuatku berpikir yang iya-iya. Tanpa bertele-tele aku langsung melesat ke kamarku.

Author POV

Jongup membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Dapat ia lihat lampu kamarnya yang disetel remang-remang. Di ranjangnya terdapat sebuah kue berukuran sedang bertuliskan 'happy birthday, MOON' dengan beberapa lilin diatasnya.

'Hidangannya hanya ini?' batinnya kecewa.

Jongup mendekat ke ranjangnya lalu mendudukan tubuhnya di sisi ranjang. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke kuenya, berniat meniup lilin. Saat tarikan nafasnya hampir dilepas, sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"kenapa tidak membuat permohonan dulu?"

Jongup hampir tersedak mendengar suara baritone dari belakangnya. Lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat seseorang yang menginterupsinya tadi.

"ayo, cepat buat permohonan! Se-setelah itu aku akan memberikan hadiah dariku." Ujar Daehyun sambil menunduk. Walau dalam keremangan dapat Jongup lihat wajah Daehyun yang bersemu.

Wajah cantik yang memerah, riasan simple yang terlihat natural. Ditambah kostum yang Daehyun kenakan saat ini. Baju hangat lengan pendek berwarna pink dan rok biru kotak-kotak mini membalut tubuh mungilnya(kayak baju yang mereka pake waktu perform Dancenya SECRET namun dalam versi yang lebih SEXY dan MINI). Di rambutnya yang agak panjang itu terdapat jepitan pita berwarna merah yang menggemaskan.

"astaga, Hyung. Kau berdandan?" tanya Jongup, jawdrop.

"i-ini usulan Himchan Hyung. Aku ingin memberimu hadiah yang spesial. Dan Himchan Hyung bilang, aku bisa memberikan diriku sebagai hadiah." Daehyun nyaris berbisik saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir namun Jongup masih dapat mendengarnya.

Jongup tersenyum –mesum- mendengarnya, "oh begitu."

"jadi, yang mana yang ingin kau santap terlebih dahulu? Kue itu atau aku?" Daehyun mendekati Jongup dan duduk di pangkuannya.

"tunggu sebentar ya, Hyung." Jongup mengangkat tubuh Daehyun dan mendudukan Daehyun di sisi ranjang. Setelah itu ia meraih kue ulangtahunnya, meniup lilinya dan meletakan kue itu di meja kecilnya. Setelah itu ia berbalik dan menatap Daehyun.

"kau yakin, Hyung?" Jongup memastikan. Dan Daehyun mengangguk mantap.

BRUUKK. Jongup mendorong tubuh Daehyun lalu menindihnya. Bibir tipisnya mencium lembut bibir tebal Daehyun. Lidahnya mengecap rasa stroberi yang berasal dari lipgloss yang Daehyun pakai.

"euungghh..." erang Daehyun saat lidah Jongup menerobos masuk ruang mulutnya.

Mendengar desahan Daehyun membuat Jongup semakin bersemangat menyicipi hadiahnya itu. Tangan kanannya menelusup masuk ke baju yang Daehyun kenakan, tangan besarnya mengelus perut rata Daehyun. Sedangkan tangan kirinya mengelus paha dalam Daehyun dan menyingkap roknya.

"Ahh, Jhonguphh..." desahan Daehyun tertahan bibir Jongup. Jongup pun menyudahi ciuman panas mereka.

"mendesahlah, Hyung." Jongup menjilati rahang Daehyun lalu mengecupnya.

"ahhh,, Jonghh jangan goda akhuu~ ppalli masukan sajhaa."Daehyun memohon.

"tidak bisa," Jongup mulai memberi kissmark di leher Daehyun, "aku ingin menikmati hadiahku dulu."

'benar kata Himchan Hyung! Jongup aslinya...' batin Daehyun.

Deg

"ahh!" Daehyun memekik saat Jongup memijit anuannya dari luar celana dalamnya.

"Jonghuupphhiee..." Daehyun menjambak rambut Jongup yang tengah sibuk membuka baju Daehyun.

Jongup menatap dada bidang Daehyun tanpa berkedip. Tangannya terulur, meraba nipple merona Daehyun membuat si empunya mendesis tertahan.

Jongup mendekatkan wajahnya ke pundak Daehyun, mengecupnya lalu menggigiti pundak Daehyun lembut. Melukis kissmark. Lidahnya menari di permukaan kulit Daehyun.

Turun,

Turun,

Turun sampai ke dadanya dan menjilati nipple Daehyun.

"ahhh... Moon-ahh,, berhentiihh menghodaaii kuuhh~"

Lidah Jongup dengan lihai membasahi tubuh Daehyun dengan salivanya. Tangan kanannya memelintir dan memijit nipple kiri Daehyun, sedangkan tangan kirinya mulai mengocok junior Daehyun dengan tempo lambat.

"aahh... Jonguhuphh. Kiss me ahhhh..." Daehyun mendesah mengekspresikan kenikmatan yang diterimanya.

Jongup mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Daehyun, lalu menyerang bibir tebal Hyungnya itu kasar. Tangan beralih membuka kemejanya sendiri, namun tangan Daehyun mencegahnya dan membukakannya untuk Jongup.

"arhhhg," erang Daehyun saat bibirnya digigit Jongup.

Jongup membelai tubuh Daehyun yang berada di bawahnya. Tidak kehabisan akal, digesekannya kejantanan mereka berdua membuat sensasi menyenangkan.

Masih dengan bibir saling bertautan, Jongup melepas semua kain yang melekat di tubuh Daehyun dan kini Daehyun telah full-naked.

Jongup melepas tautan bibir mereka dan menatap tubuh Daehyun yang menggoda di bawahnya. Tubuh langsing dengan abs kecil di perutnya ditambah wajah manis yang memerah sampai telinga, benar-benar membuat Jongup horny. #aye mimisan ini#

Jongup menuju kebawah dan berhenti tepat di selangkangan Daehyun. Di kecupnya junior Daehyun yang menegang dan di elusnya twins ball Daehyun, membuat namja berbibir tebal itu mendesah tertahan.

"jangan ditahan Hyung. Aku ingin mendengar desahanmu yang indah." Goda Jongup.

"ahh, jhonguphhiee, ahhh," desahan Daehyun keluar saat Jongup mengulum juniornya lalu menyesapnya kuat-kuat, "aahh!"

Daehyun mencapai klimaksnya.

"yaampun Hyung, masa baru segitu sudah keluar." Ucap Jongup setelah menelan habis cairan Daehyun. Sementara Daehyun di bawahnya terkulai lemas.

Jongup bangkit lalu membuka celananya yang sudah terasa sempit. Di balik boxernya dapat Daehyun lihat milik Jongup yang besar dan tegak. Tanpa sadar Daehyun menelan ludahnya. Jongup lalu membuka celananya, mereka kini sama-sama full-naked

"langsung saja, ya Hyung. Aku sudah tak sabar." Jongup meletakan kaki Daehyun di pundaknya.

Jongup memasukan dua jarinya ke hole Daehyun, "ahh," Daehyun mengerang.

Jongup mengeluar-masukan jarinya di hole Daehyun dengan tempo yang cukup cepat membuat Daehyun kewalahan dan mendesah kencang. Tak lama Jongup menambah dua jari dan meng-in-out-kannya dengan tempo yang cepat.

"ahh! Ahh, ssshh, ahhh!" Daehyun mendesah kencang saat jari tengah Jongup menyentuh tempatnya. Sementara Jongup tersenyum mesum.

"aahhhh Jonguphh! Ahh ahh ahh!" Daehyun mendesah sesuai dengan tempo yang dibuat Jongup. Tubuhnya mengkilap penuh dengan peluh.

Jongup menikmati desahan Daehyun semakin bersemangat melanjutkan aksinya.

"ahhhh!" Daehyun mendesah –berteriak- bersamaan dengan klimaks keduanya. Jongup mencabut jarinya.

"payah, masa hanya begitu saja sudah keluar dua kali." Jongup tersenyum nakal.

"kau! Semua itu karena kau!" Daehyun protes dengan nafas yang memburu.

"salahku? Ah, kalau begitu kita hentikan disini saja, ya?" goda Jongup.

"andwae! Aku mau kau memasukiku! Sekarang!" jerit Daehyun.

"sstt! Nanti kedengeran sampai kamar sebelah."

"masa bodo! Cepatlah! Aku ingin dirimu, Jongup-ah!" Daehyun menarik tangan Jongup agar menindih tubuhnya lagi.

"memohonlah Hyung." Seringaian terlukis di wajah malaikat Jongup.

"kumohon Moon, aku ingin juniormu. Aku ingin juniormu yang memasuki hole hangatku ini, bukan jarimu yang panjang itu. Aku mau juniormu yang besar dan panjang itu." Daehyun memohon dengan baik.

"baiklah."

Jongup melingkarkan kaki Daehyun di lehernya. Ia menatap wajah Daehyun yang memerah keseluruhan lalu memposisikan jr nya tepat di depan hole hangat Daehyun.

"ini pertama kali untukku. Buat ini jadi menyenangkan." Ucap Daehyun tiba-tiba.

"ne Hyung. Ini juga pengalaman pertamaku."

Jongup menggesekan perlahan ujung juniornya di bibir hole Daehyun, "sshhh.. cepat masukan!" perintah Daehyun.

Jleb. Jongup melesak masuk tiba-tiba.

"AAKKH!" Daehyun menjerit, "tidak bisakah lebih lembut sedikit?"

"ups! Mianhaeyo Hyunng."Jongup berkata, "ahh lubangmu sempit sekali. Apa masih sakit?"

"a-ani. Bergeraklah." Daehyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Jongup menggerakan tubuhnya perlahan. Mencoba untuk tidak menyakiti Daehyun.

"ahh! Perlahan!"

Jongup pun mengecup bibir Daehyun lembut, "saranghae Hyung." Daehyun langsung menlumat bibir Jongup.

Masih dengan tempo lambat, tangan Jongup beralih meremas junior Daehyun, lalu mengocoknya dengan tempo agak cepat.

"ahh,, bergeraklah lebih cephaatt," pinta Daehyun.

Jongup mempercepat gerakannya. Dari lambat, sedang, dan tak lama kemudian Jongup mulai menggenjot Daehyun dengan tempo cepat.

"aaahh! Jongguuphh.. fasterrhh ahh..."

"aahhh Hyungghh, tubuhmuhh nikhmatt sekaliiihh.."

Keduanya meracau. Peluh membasahi tubuh keduanya. Jongup bergerak dengan tempo yang ekstrem. Tidak lupa tangannya mengocok milik Daehyun tak kalah cepat.

"aahh, jongghuuupp... akuhh keluarrhhh!"

Croott

Cairan Daehyun muncrat ke perut dan tangan Jongup. Jongup berhenti sejenak. Walaupun dia belum sampai puncak sekali pun.

Setelah semenit Jongup mulai menggenjot Daehyun dengan tempo yang cepat.

"aahh!" Junior Daehyun berdiri lagi.

Jongup menjilati kissmark buatannya dan mengocok junior Daehyun lagi. Decitan ranjang mengiringi aktivitas panas mereka.

"aahhh, ahh ahh!" desahan bersaut-sautan.

"Jongguuhhpp... I'm coming!"

"Laghhii?" Tanya Jongup menaha erangannya.

Crooott, Cairan Daehyun kembali mengotori abs Jongup. Klimaks keempatnya. Dan Jongup belum mencapai puncak sekalipun.

Walaupun Daehyun telah terkulai lemas, Jongup tetap menggenjotnya dengan tempo yang ekstrim.

"ahhh... Jongguuhhpp~"

"Hyung, I'm coming."

"me too."

Croott... klimaks pertama Jongup berbarengan dengan klimaks ke 5 Daehyun.

Brukk.

Tubuh Jongup ambruk menindih Daehyun. Nafas keduanya tersenggal-senggal. Peluh mereka bercampur dengan cairan mereka.

"Hyung, terimakasih hadiahnya. Saranghae."

"nado saranghaeyo, Moon Cheonsa. Happy birthday." Ucap Daehyun tepat di tengah malam.

"kau orang yang pertama mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku, kau orang yang pertama memberiku hadiah, kau orang yang pertama yang melakukannya bersamaku. Dan kau orang pertama yang membuatku sangat amat mencintaimu. Gomawo, Hyung."

"you're welcome." Tepat setelah mengucapkan kata itu, Daehun terlelap di rengkuhan Jongup.

060295

#di kamar BangHim

Yongguk tidak bisa tidur, kamar sebelah sangat berisik membuatnya frustasi.

Sebenarnya Yongguk sudah berdiri sedari tadi. Ingin ia ikut melakukan apa yang Jongup lakukan. Namun kekasihnya, Himchan, sudah terlelap terlebih dulu dengan earphone menyumbat telinganya.

Yah, saya hanya bisa geleng-gelen prihatin melihat Yongguk yang terangsang itu. Wkwkwk..

#kamar DaeJae

Di kamar DaeJae, terlihat seorang namja chubby berbibir tebal tengah bergulung nyaman di balik selimutnya. Di telinganya terdapat earphone kuning milik namja itu, Youngjae.

Sedangkan tak jauh dari ranjang Youngjae, terdapat seorang namja jangkung dengan wajah sedihnya bergumam tak jelas. Tangan dan kakinya terikat kuat. Sementara di bagian boxernya mengembung.

"YoungjaeHyungtegasekalimengikatkekasihmusepertiini. Astagaakuhornyyoungjaehyungmarikitabercintaaaaaaa..." Zelo bergumam cepat hampir menyerupai Rap.

Ternyata dengan kejamnya Youngjae mengikat tangan dan kaki sang seme saat Zelo mencoba menerjangnya hohohoho, poor Zelo dan Yongguk.

THE END!

ini ff nc pertama aye, jadi maap maap aje ye

salam olahraga/?


End file.
